


a fake dating ficlet

by TheWolfPrince



Series: tumblr ficlets [9]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Fake Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Humor, M/M, POV Third Person Limited, Prompt Fill, but like the opposite of slowburn, skinny needs a date for some family thing
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince
Summary: Prompt: Life was full of unexpected twists and turns; for example, I never planned to be approached by my arch-nemesis with a proposal to be their date for the night in exchange for money.
Relationships: Jupiter Jones | Justus Jonas/E. Skinner Norris
Series: tumblr ficlets [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595350
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	a fake dating ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> written for [promptsforthestruggelingauthor](https://promptsforthestrugglingauthor.tumblr.com/post/614668340570537984/writing-prompt-840)'s Friday Night Fights (prompt in der summary)
> 
> [link zum tumblr post](https://daughterofhecata.tumblr.com/post/615023902398283776/so-ive-been-meaning-to-participate-in)

„Du willst _was_?“, fragte Justus überrascht nach.

Das Leben war voller unerwarteter Wendungen, aber trotzdem hätte Justus nie damit gerechnet, dass ihm ausgerechnet Skinny Norris mal sowas vorschlagen würde.

„Ich brauch dringend n Date für diese scheiß Familienfeier“, wiederholte Skinny hastig. „Für dich springt gratis Essen bei raus, und meinetwegen ne, wie nennt man das, Aufwandsentschädigung.“

Skinny trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen und sah sich um. Er hatte Justus in der Freiluftwerkstatt gefunden, sodass sie zumindest ein wenig vor neugierigen Blicken verborgen waren, aber trotzdem schien ihm nicht völlig wohl bei der Sache.

So ganz konnte Justus es ihm nicht verdenken. Es gab schließlich einen Grund, warum Skinny als Erzfeind der drei Fragezeichen galt.

Was ihn wieder zu der Frage brachte, warum Skinny ausgerechnet _ihm_ dieses Angebot machte. 

„Warum fragst du nicht...“, schnell kramte Justus gedanklich nach den Namen von einigen von Skinnys Kumpels, „Dylan oder Mike oder so?“

Skinny lachte auf, schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Meine Eltern kennen Dylan zu gut. Und ganz im Ernst, bevor ich mich mit Mike sehen lasse, würde ich mich eher umbringen.“

„Aber mit mir willst du dich sehen lassen?“, versicherte Justus sich.

Das schlimmste war, dass er der Idee nicht einmal so abgeneigt war. In den letzten Monaten hatte Skinny sich kaum noch etwas zu schulden kommen lassen, und die paar Mal, die er auf dem Schrottplatz aufgetaucht war, hatte sich das gegenseitige Beleidigen beinahe freundlich angefühlt.

Unruhig rieb Skinny sich den Nacken. „Okay, Karten auf den Tisch, Jonas“, erklärte er, „Du würdest meinen Eltern auf den Sack gehen, aber wenn die jemand den ganzen Abend aushält, dann du.“

„Ach so“, scherzte Justus, „Du willst mich also bloß mitnehmen, um deine Eltern zu ärgern?“

Kurz musterte Skinny ihn, dann erwiderte er erleichtert Justus‘ Grinsen. „Es hat bestimmt nichts damit zu tun, dass ich heimlich in dich verschossen bin“, gab er zurück, und Justus lachte.

Irgendwie reichte ihm das als Grund. „Wann treffen wir uns?“, wollte Justus wissen, und so einfach war das Ganze beschlossene Sache.

„Ich hol dich um sechs ab“, legte Skinny fest, und verschwand dann mit einem Winken zum Tor hinüber.

Nachdenklich sah Justus ihm hinterher. Das konnte ja lustig werden – oder es könnte tatsächlich lustig werden.

* * *

Um zehn vor sechs stand Justus nervös vor dem Spiegel in seinem Zimmer. Seit Skinny vorhin vom Schrottplatz geschlendert war, hatte er darüber nachgedacht, was zum Teufel er anziehen sollte. Denn leider hatte Skinny ihm nicht viel mehr Information gegeben.

Die Entscheidung für seine gute Jeans war einfach gewesen, aber jetzt probierte er schon seit einer Viertelstunde immer wieder zwischen seinen drei liebsten Hemden hin und her. Er konnte sich einfach nicht entscheiden.

Das schwarze Hemd sah am besten aus, aber gleichzeitig auch am förmlichsten, und er wollte Skinny nicht das Gefühl geben, er hätte seine allerbesten Sachen herausgesucht. Das rote Hemd mochte er am liebsten, und laut Bob stand es ihm auch gut. Oder aber er könnte das karierte Hemd anziehen, dann würde er sich nicht so overdressed fühlen – aber das Risiko eingehen, underdressed zu sein.

Gerade hatte er zum fünften Mal das karierte Hemd aus- und das rote wieder angezogen, als es an der Haustür klingelte. Er hörte, wie Tante Mathilda öffnete, und dann nach ihm rief.

Ein hastiger Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass Skinny zu früh war. Egal. Er griff nach seinem Portemonnaie und dem Haustürschlüssel und hastete die Treppe hinunter. Dann musste es eben so gehen.

Auf dem Treppenabsatz wäre er vor Schreck beinahe ausgerutscht. Skinny lehnte am Türrahmen, in einem eng anliegenden, dünnen schwarzen Pullover, die Ärmel hochgeschoben und eine Sonnenbrille in den Haaren. Er sah _verdammt_ gut aus.

„Da bist du ja“, begrüßte er Justus. Bildete er sich das ein, oder war Skinnys Blick ein wenig zu langsam über seinen Körper gewandert?

Justus verabschiedete sich von Tante Mathilda – der er lieber gleich die ganze Geschichte erzählt hatte, damit sie nichts falsches dachte – und folgte dann Skinny hinaus zum Sportwagen.

„Versuch, dich von meinen Eltern nicht ärgern zu lassen, okay, Jonas?“, erinnerte Skinny ihn, bevor er den Motor startete. „Du bist aber herzlich eingeladen, sie zu ärgern.“

Schmunzelnd schüttelte Justus den Kopf. Dann fiel ihm etwas auf. „Wenn du mich als deinen Freund ausgeben willst, solltest du mich aber vielleicht nicht beim Nachnamen rufen“, merkte er an.“

„Was?“, Skinny warf ihm einen schnellen Blick zu. „Ach so. Ja. Justus.“

Es klang seltsam, Skinny seinen Vornamen benutzen zu hören. Und offenbar fühlte es sich für Skinny genauso seltsam an, ihn auszusprechen. Aber wenn Justus ehrlich war, da könnte er sich glatt dran gewöhnen.

* * *

Als sie später am Abend lachend aus der Kneipe stolperten, musste Justus zugeben, dass es gar nicht so übel gewesen war. Skinny Familie war voller Idioten, aber die wenigsten hatten einen zweiten Anlauf unternommen, ihm blöd zu kommen, nachdem er den ersten gekontert hatte.

Die meiste Zeit hatte er sich mit Skinny unterhalten, und das hatte tatsächlich Spaß gemacht. Zunächst war es sehr komisch gewesen, als Skinny den Arm um ihn gelegt hatte, aber im Laufe der Zeit hatten sie sich beide an ihre Rollen gewöhnt.

Justus hatte feststellen dürfen, dass der Stoff von Skinnys Pullover ausgesprochen weich war, und dass sich dessen Hand um seine Hüfte gar nicht so schlecht anfühlte. Und eigentlich war es ganz angenehm gewesen, den Kopf an Skinnys Schulter ablegen zu können.

Sie waren beide nüchtern – Skinny musste fahren, und Justus hatte es vorgezogen, seine Sinne beisammen zu behalten – aber Justus‘ Meinung nach hatten sie großartig vorgegeben, betrunken zu sein.

Sie ließen sich in den Wagen fallen, und Skinny startete den Motor.

„Ist deine Tante immer so unausstehlich?“, wollte Justus wissen, und Skinny verdrehte nur vielsagend die Augen.

Schwungvoll verließ Skinny den Parkplatz und steuerte zurück nach Rocky Beach.

„Alter, wie dumm mein Vater geguckt hat!“ Er lachte laut. „Der hat nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich tatsächlich nicht alleine auftauche.“

Justus fiel in sein Lachen ein. Noch eine Weile amüsierten sie sich über Skinnys Verwandte, doch viel zu schnell hielt der Sportwagen vor dem Schrottplatz.

„Wegen der Aufwandsentschädigung...“, setzte Skinny an, brachte den Satz jedoch nicht zuende. Stattdessen sah er Justus an.

Der fragte sich plötzlich, ob in dem Tonic, das Skinny ihm den ganzen Abend immer wieder geholt hatte, nicht vielleicht doch Gin gewesen war. Denn anders konnte er sich nicht erklären, warum er vorschlug: „Nächste Woche Kino?“

Da grinste Skinny, und unwillkürlich erwiderte Justus es. „Gerne.“

Für eine Sekunde hatte Justus das Bedürfnis, ihn zu küssen. Stattdessen stieg er lieber schnell aus.

„Schlaf gut, Justus!“, rief Skinny ihm nach.

Justus drehte sich noch einmal um. „Du auch!“ Er winkte, und der Sportwagen verschwand die Straße hinunter.


End file.
